1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a resource sharing system and a method thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to a resource sharing system that a plurality of user devices shares and accesses resources through different virtual machines in a group and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With widespread of network constructions, more and more people or companies use networks to transmit data or provide various services by networks. In various network applications, a resource sharing mechanism is a commonly used mechanism.
Currently, a cross-area resource sharing mechanism has to be implemented by using “physical computers”, though connection establishment and a sharing process of physical resources are rather complicated. Taking image sharing as an example, in a cross-area meeting system, operating system screens of multiple users cannot be simultaneously browsed and the operating system screens cannot be synchronously updated, and a same file cannot be synchronously modified. According to the conventional technique, only synchronous browsing and marking of a same image can be achieved.
In order to resolve the above cross-area resource sharing problem, the conventional technique provides a virtual machine hub, by which a remote virtual machine can recognize a local device through the virtual machine hub on the local device so as to the remote virtual machine access the local device. However, according to such method, resource sharing operations of multiple users in the virtual machines for the cross-area resource sharing cannot be achieved. Moreover, the conventional technique further provides a wireless projector, by which operating system screens of multiple users can be simultaneously displayed on a screen, and can be quickly switched. However, such hardware improvement faces a problem that a computer of each user has to be installed with specific software, and resources can only be shared within a same local area network, and users of a cross-area network cannot share the resources. Moreover, the conventional technique further provides an application program solution to achieve resource sharing purpose of multiple users. However, such solution also faces problems that the operating system screens cannot be quickly shared between the users, a same file cannot be simultaneously modified, and each user cannot browse the operating system screens of multiple users, etc.